NUNCA MAS
by anonikawaiii
Summary: Trata de como naruto después de una de las tantas veces que lo atacaron se encuentra con kurama que le cuenta la verdad de porque ataco a konoha y naruto se transforma en un demonio pero la pregunta es naruto el demonio usara su poder para vengarse o proteger a konoha de una amenaza eminente
1. Capítulo 1 Prologo

_¡__NUNCA MAS!_

La historia trata sobre Naruto es dejado casi muerto en una de la tantas veces que lo golpean pero esta vez el hokage no llega a tiempo y naruto cambia de una manera escalofriante se vuelve frio y serio a y por que si le hare tener el ojo como kakashi bien empecemos.

nota: NO SOY DUEÑO DE NARUTO OK.

_Amanece en la aldea de la hoja vemos como un joven niño de no mas d años es perseguido por una turba de aldeanos de pronto el chico se tropieza y rápidamente es rodeado se preguntaran quien es el niño pues no es otro que naruto uzumaki jinchuriki del kiuby no yoko (aunque claro el no lo sabe) un joven rubio y de ojos azules como el cielo bueno como decía es rodeado todos empiezan a golpearlo de una manera brutal y el chicho solo puede gritar_

_Naruto: POR QUE ME HACEN ESTO¡ YO NO LES HISE NADA- mientras lloraba y sangraba bastante era sorprendente que siguiera__consiente_

_Aldeano: CALLA DEMONIO MUERETE DE UNA VEZ- gritaba un aldeano mientras le rompía la garganta a naruto y lo dejaba inconsciente_

_mientras tanto en la mente de naruto despertaba en un lugar oscuro con agua que le llegaba hasta los tobillos de los pies de repente oye una voz que lo llama_

_¿?: VEN AQUI CACHORRO- dijo la vos misteriosa _

_naruto asustado se queda quieto pero luego reacciona y avanza a donde creyó oír la voz después de caminar un rato se encuentra frente a una gran jaula y vuelve a oír la voz pero esta vez tranquila cosa que calma a naruto_

_¿?: hasta que llegas mocoso- dijo la voz_

_naruto se arma de valor y pregunta-Naruto:¿quien eres ?_

_y la voz contesta-mi nombre es uno muy conocido YO SOY EL GRAN KIUBY NO YOKO JAJAJAJAJA-dijo la voz ahora conocida como kiuby _

_naruto al principio se quedo en shock después de unos segundos reacciono y dijo_

_Naruto: Pero tu es muerto en Yondaime Hokage es decir estera _

_Kiuby: no puedes matar a un demonio chico_

_Naruto: pero ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto naruto_

_Kiuby: el yoindaime hokage me encerró en ti cachorro e visto todo lo que te a pasado todo lo que has sufrido todo lo que has vivido y a mi solo me queda pedirte perdón cachorro por que te has de preguntar por que yo soy la razón de tu sufrimiento-dijo kiuby y esperaba que el chico le gritara que lo odiaba que por su culpa el sufría pero nunca se espero lo que dijo naruto_

_Naruto: quiero oír la razón de por que atacaste la aldea-dijo naruto mientras se sentaba y esperaba_

_la cara de sorpresa de kiuby era única tenia los ojos bien abiertos reacciono y dijo_

_Kiuby: bien la razón por la que ataque a la aldea no hay razón lo hice por que me controlaron un hombre con el sharingan lo suficientemente fuerte para controlarme me hizo sentir una profunda ira y me ordeno atacar tu aldea yo no quise perdón cachorro-dijo kiuby _

_Naruto: entonces para que te disculpas si te controlaron contra tu voluntad el que tiene la culpa del sufrimiento de ambos es el tipo del sharingan pero aparte de eso quiero pedirte un favor_

_Kiuby: ¿ cual favor cachorro?_

_Naruto: quiero que me entrenes para poder vengarme de aquel que nos ha hecho sufrir_

_Kiuby: okey cachorro pero te lo advierto será muy duro y durara mucho tiempo pero antes hay 2 condiciones que debes aceptar _

_Naruto: ¿ cuales son?_

_Kiuby: la primera debes firmar 3 estos contratos de invocaciones-aparecieron 3 contratos-el primero es el de los zorros por obvias razones, el segundo de las águilas y el tercero de los cocodrilos okey_

_Naruto: okey-mientras terminaba de firmar-y la segunda?-pregunto naruto_

_Kiuby: la segunda es que te conviertas en un demonio solo así te podre entrenar_

_Naruto: esta bien si es necesario lo hare _

_Kiuby: okey lo haremos mañana y te lo explicare con detalles ahora despierta que hace rato estas en el hospital y el hokage se esta empezando a preocupar_

_Naruto: esta bien pero contesta mi pregunta ¿por que me dices cachorro?_

_Kiuby: por que te considero mi cría naruto-dijo kiuby mientras naruto desaparecía_

_naruto abría los ojos después de estar en coma 1 día entero primero veía borroso después de unos segundos se fue aclarando su vista y noto que estaba en una camilla después vio al hokage se acercaba a el_

_Sarutobi: ¡NARUTO! ¿estas bien? ¿como te encuentras?(nota cuando el hokage hable le diré sarutobi me gusta mas así ajajajajajaja)-dijo mientras sacudía a naruto_

_Naruto: cálmate sarutobi- decía naruto mientras el hokage lo dejaba_

_Sarutobi: naruto dime quien te hizo esto no me quedare con las manos cruzadas_

_Naruto: ¡NO! déjalos_

_Sarutobi: naruto dime porque cada vez que te golpean te niegas a decirme quienes te lastimaron_

_Naruto: por que son ignorantes personas que están segadas por el odio- dijo naruto con voz escalofriante_

_la respuesta de naruto esta vez fue diferente para el hokage porque siempre respondía que el no les guardaba rencor y nunca le decía quienes fueron lo de protegerlos seguía igual pero esta vez dijo que eran ignorantes acaso se había enterado de que el era el contenedor del kiuby _

_Sarutobi: naruto te dejare descansar te quiero en mi oficina apenas te den de alta pasado mañana okey_

_Naruto: okey_

_FIN_

_y se termino dejen comentarios , opiniones lo que sea a por cierto estoy pensando hacer un harem en esta hitoria por ahora tengo a anko natsumi un personaje inventado a hinata a hanabi yugao y a ten ten díganme si quieren que agregue a alguien mas bueno hasta la próxima gente adiós _


	2. El cambio capitulo 2

EL CAMBIO

AQUI ESTA EL 2 CAPITULO DISFRUTENLO

_Nos encontramos a naruto caminando hacia la torre del hokage ignorando los murmullos y las miradas de odio nuestro amigo rubio iba hablando con kiuby en su mente ya que si hablaba solo creerían que se volvió loco sobre lo que tendría que hacer para transformarse en demonio_

_Naruto: y____como se supone que me transformare en demonio kiuby-san_

_Kiuby: te lo explicare en un resumen lo que tendrás que hacer será invocarme cosa que ya puedes hacer ya que firmaste el contrato de los zorros pero gastara mucho chakra descuida yo te ayudare te daré suficiente para invocarme a la primera luego tendrás que dejar que te muerda así no solo sacare tu sangre uzumaki al máximo si no que también te daré mi sangre eso es lo que te convertirá en un demonio okey ha y antes de que lo olvide habrá cambios en tu cuerpo también cambiara un poco tu actitud serán efectos secundarios nada de que preocuparse lo captas_

_Naruto: si lo entendí kiuby-san o ya llegue-dijo naruto cortando la comunicación con kiuby y entrando a la torre donde la secretaria le dijo que esperara un minuto mientras iba a ver si podía recibirlo la secretaria nunca trato mal a naruto ya que ella si reconocía la diferencia entre ser el contenedor y ser el demonio cuando le dijo que pasara el hokage lo recibió con un saludo raro _

_Sarutobi: hola naruto veo que ya estas mejor dime ¿como te sientes?-se preguntaran que tiene eso de raro bueno el saludo esta bien pero el hokage estaba sangrando de la nariz tenia 3 chichones en la cabeza y parecía que no tuviera algunos dientes_

_Naruto: hola sarutob-jijii supongo que estas asi por leer el libro naranja que harribel(es la secretaria)te dijo que no leyeras jajajajaja_

_Sarutobi: no es gracioso naruto-dijo con una vena que marcaba molestia en la frente_

_Naruto: si lo es jajajajaaja ... bueno cambiando de tema para que me querías aquí apenas saliera del hospital iba a comer dangos _

_Sarutobi: naruto te quería aquí para decirte entraras a la academia a los 10 años okey como ahora tienes 6 te daré un jutsu que te servirá mucho se llama kage bushin jutsu toma esto-dándole un pergamino con el jutsu-en este jutsu creas clones adquieren tu experiencia tanto física como mental pero también adquieres su cansancio okey asi que si creas muchos te daré un consejo desaparécelos uno a uno okey_

_Naruto: okey sarutobi-jiji adiós-dijo mientras salia _

_Sarutobi: adiós naruto _

_naruto salió de la torre del hokage y se dirigió directo a buscar un lugar donde invocaría a kiuby para la transformación una vez encontró donde invocar a kiuby naruto se preparo y le dijo a kiuby que todo estaba listo_

_Naruto: todo listo kiuby-san_

_Kiuby: okey chico listo a la cuenta d YA!_

_Naruto: __**kuchiyose no jutsu**__\- y de repente una explosión de humo se cuando el huma se dispersa se puede apreciar a un hombre de unos 26 o 28 años con el pelo rojo y ojos rojos y 3 marcas a cada lado de las mejillas vestía un kimono de color rojo y en su cadera portaba una espada naruto dio un salto por la sorpresa de ver a un hombre en vez del zorro hasta que el hombre hablo_

_Kiuby: calma naruto soy yo salí así porque si salía transformado en el zorro gigante alarmaría a todos y no queremos eso_

_Naruto: bien entiendo ahora a lo que sigue -dijo mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza_

_Kiuby: bien aquí voy así naruto esto tal vez duela un poco-dijo mientras mordía el cuello de naruto _

_naruto aguanto el dolor hasta que kiuby dejo de morderlo en el cuello mientras se separaba de naruto este sintió un fuerte dolor que lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo despues de un rato el dolor seso y se puso de pie miro a kiuby_

_Kiuby: ¿como te sientes?_

_**FIN**_

_se acabo los deje con el suspenso o que ¿habrá pasado con naruto? hasta la otra adiós _


	3. Convenciendo al viejo capitulo 3

**CONVENCIENDO AL HOKAGE**

(nota: así pondré cuando yo este comentando algo)

(y así para aclarar algo de la historia)

BIEN EMPECEMOS

_Kiuby: ¿como te sientes?_

_Naruto: diferente me siento mas fuerte mas liviano y tengo la sensación de querer seducir a alguien-dijo naruto mientras se miraba el cuerpo y preguntaba- oye kiuby y los cambios secundarios que dijiste que sufriría_

_Kiuby: naruto tienes 6 años los cambios lo notaras cuando vallas creciendo bien ahora naruto te entrenare pero no aqui para que te entrene debemos ir a la montaña del sabio de los zorros como nos iremos te preguntaras bien lo pondré de esta forma le dirás al hokage que has encontrado a alguien que te quiere entrenar y me presentare con el pero no como kiuby eso es solo un titulo mi nombre real es kurama okey_

_Naruto: okey kurama-sensei _

_naruto se dirigía a hablar con el hokage pero como ahora es un demonio no controla sus instintos muy bien vio un conejo y lo persiguió hasta el bosque de la muerte o el área 44 como quieran llamarlo cuando cazo al conejo se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido y no veía a kurama por ningún lugar y escucho una voz en su cabeza era kurama que decía_

_Kurama: naruto estoy hablando con el hokage estoy arreglando los términos para llevarte conmigo tu diviértete porque nos iremos en dos semanas okey yo mientras estaré comprando algunas cosas para tu entrenamiento y el viaje bien te veré esta noche en tu departamento esta bien _

_Naruto: okey kurama-sensei bien y ahora como salgo de este lugar-dijo mientras alguien a los alrededores lo observaba y como naruto empezaba a tener sus sentidos mas desarrollados se sintió observado y dijo- quien quieras que seas sal de una vez _

_¿?: así que me descubriste gaki-mientras saltaba a la vista de naruto_

_naruto vio una figura no tan alta ni ancha para ser masculina ere una mujer pero de repente vio fuegos artificiales y un letrero que decía en letras grandes LA GRAN MITARASHI naruto tenia una gota escurriendo por su nuca_

_¿?: SOY LA GRAN MITARASHI ANKO JAJAJAJA_

_Naruto: eee si lo que digas_

_Anko: A que clase de reacción es esa gaki que acaso no sabes quien soy?_

_Naruto: no ni idea pero igual mucho gusto soy naruto y tu eres anko-san verdad?_

_Anko: así es gaki ... dime que haces aquí no es un lugar para débiles_

_Naruto: no soy débil pero si lo fuera aun así el débil es fuerte-dijo naruto confundiendo a anko-veras una persona débil para la batalla es fuerte en la mente o en el uso de iryo ninjutsu o en otras cosas entiendes por eso el débil es fuerte a su manera_

_Anko: entiendo gaki pero me pregunto en cual eres fuerte tu?-dijo mientras se ponía en posición de batalla y le tiraba 3 kunais a naruto_

_naruto se movió por sus reflejos pero sabia que por el momento el no era nada en contra de un jounin así que solo corrió hacia mas adentro del bosque y empezaba a pensar una estrategia(nata: ajaja quien lo diria naruto pensando) para incapacitar a la jounin(claro el no quería lastimarla) bien lo que haría seria hacer que crea que se rendirá y cuando se acerque le quitaría un kunai y lo pondría en su cuello si eso haría y así fue naruto se quedo quieto y espero a que anko apareciera anko vio a naruto hay parado como si nada y pensó que se había rendido así que se acerco y dijo_

_Anko: ya te rindes gaki-dijo mientras se acercaba cuando estuvo a dos pies de naruto el salto hacia ella y la abraso-que demo-no pudo terminar ya que tenia en su cuello un kunai sostenido por la mano de naruto lo miro y dijo-bien tu ganas gaki por esta vez-mientras naruto la soltaba_

_Naruto: gane anko-chan ganeee jajajaja-decia mientras saltaba y sonreía_

_cuando naruto la llamo de esa manera anko sintió en su pecho su corazón latir pero saco ese pensamiento de su cabeza_

_Naruto: anko-chan te veré aquí mañana bien hasta otra-y naruto se alejo corriendo_

_Anko: hasta otra naruto-kun-dijo para si misma anko_

_ya de noche vemos a naruto charlando con kurama mientras el mayor cocinaba ramen para alegría de naruto_

_Naruto: y dime kurama-sensei como te fue con el viejo sarutobi-jiji_

_Kurama: o fue muy facil veras..._

_FLASH BACK_

_Sarutobi: y dime porque quieres llevarte a naruto?- pregunto con intriga el kokage _

_Kurama: pues es muy simple naruto es un chico con mucho potencial pero debido a su condición de jinchuriki los aldeanos lo odian y los jounin y chunnin también no dudo en que sabotearan su entrenamiento y puede ahorrarse sus cuentos de las personas reconocerán su esfuerzo porque tanto usted como yo sabe que es mentira verdad-pregunto kurama con ironia_

_Sarutobi: ah por mas que quiera contradecirte es verdad esta bien dejare que entrenes a naruto pero 1 ¿dime a donde irán para su entrenamiento? 2 tienes que traerlo para que entre a la academia 3 me informaras sobre los cambios en naruto si cumples estas condiciones te dejare llevarte a naruto okey_

_Kurama: esta bien bueno iremos a entrenar en un lugar aislado de las aldeas primera después lo llevare a una montaña del sabio no te diré cual-dejando a sarutobi con la duda-y en el ultimo año lo hare recorrer todas las aldeas y descuida no le harán nada en iwa okey lo traeré a la edad de 10 años de vuelta y te informare sobre sus cambios ojo los cambios que te daré serán sobre su actitud su cuerpo y estado mental quiero mantener el misterio sobre lo que aprenderá_

_Sarutobi: esta bien es un trato e... tu nombre cual es?- dijo sarutobi con una sonrisa tonta mientras a kurama se le notaba una gran gota en la nuca_

_Kurama: mi nombre es kurama the killer(nota: es que adoro el creppypasta de Jeff the killer)_

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

_FIN SE ACABO DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO ESTA CAPITULO ASI YA LO EH DECIDIDO SI HABRA HAREN ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS TODAS MENOS SAKURA A ELLA NO LA PONDRE EN LA HISTORIA NUNCA ME CALLO BIEN OKEY HASTA OTRA CREO QUE ME ESTOY HACIENDO ADICTOA LAS TRES ULTIMAS PALABRAS_


	4. Viaje de entrenamiento y despedida

**VIAJE DE ENTRENAMIENTO Y DESPEDIDA**

_**he leído y voy a agregar al harem a karui y shion pero a ella en ves de ser lo que es la hare un ninja como karui de kumo bien una vez aclarado este punto comencemos.**_

_Nos encontramos con naruto y kurama siendo despedidos por el hokage, anko , hinata y hana se preguntaran como conoció a hinata y hana bien pues retrocedamos una semana antes de que naruto tenga que irse de viaje vemos a naruto pasean por la aldea_

_Naruto: ahora que hare la tarde me reuniré con anko-chan creo que por el momento paseare- mientras paseaba naruto se detiene de repente cuando ve a una niña ser molestada por unos niños y niñas todos decían a coro como canción no sirve no sirve la tonta no sirve es tímida y rara rara rara ajajajaja mientras la niña lloraba esto a naruto lo molesto demasiado se acerco y dijo_

_Naruto: no tienen nada mejor que hacer que andar molestando-dijo mirándolos a todos con una mirada que haría mearse del miedo a un hyuga _

_Uno de los chicos: vámonos da miedo-dijo mientras notaba que sus amigos ya no estaban se alejo de hay corriendo gritando al aire traidores naruto se acerco y pregunto_

_Naruto: ¿estas bien? - mientras la niña se asustaba naruto lo noto y decidió calmarla- descuida no te hare daño _

_¿?: no te burlaras de mi-pregunto la niña_

_Naruto: no yo odio que molesten a otros anda dime tu nombre de seguro es lindo como tu rostro_

_¿?:hinata hyuga- dijo mientras se ponía de un color rojo que dejaría en ridículo a un tomate_

_Naruto: pues mucho gusto hinata mi nombre es naruto y dime porque esos chicos te molestaban_

_Hinata: dicen que soy rara porque los hyuga son fuertes y yo como la heredera del clan soy débil-dijo mientras se deprimía(nota: no hare el tartamudeo de hinata porque bueno si soy sincero soy un poco vago jajaja aunque en situaciones que lo amerite si hare el tartamudeo okey)_

_Naruto: pues si eres débil-mientras hinata se deprimía mas-pero el débil es fuerte recuerda eso hinata-chan-dijo naruto mientras hinata al oír eso se alegro-bien ahora que estas contenta vamos al parque a jugar_

_Hinata: esta bien naruto-kun_

_pasaron toda la mañana jugando y hablando en el parque hasta que naruto recordó que tenia que ver a anko pero antes de irse le dijo a hinata_

_Naruto: hasta mañana en la mañana hinata-chan y recuerda el débil es fuerte a su manera hasta otra-dijo mientras corría a reunirse con anko_

_vemos a naruto llegar a el centro del bosque de la muerte donde había un estanque muy grande_

_Naruto: uff que suerte no esta así no se enojara porque llegue tarde- de repente sintió un instinto asesino atrás suyo sabia que no debía voltear lo sabia pero lo hizo y era algo de lo que se arrepentiría_

_Anko: foxy-kun porque llegas tarde -dijo con tono amigable y no hubiera asustado de no estar sonriendo sádicamente_

_Naruto: bueno veras este ejejeje- rio nervioso naruto hasta que reacción a lo que dijo anko-como que foxy- dijo molesto(anko le dice así a naruto por cariño pero a naruto no le agrada mucho)_

_Anko: no seas así foxy-kun-dijo sonriendo_

_Naruto: anko-chan ya te dije que me llames naruto okey_

_Anko: te diré así cuando deje de comer dangos y sabes bien que eso nunca pasara ajajaja _

_Naruto: a esta bien por ahora okey_

_Anko: si ganeeee foxy-kun foxy-kun foxy-kun_

_Naruto: anko-chan no abuses jajjajajaja_

_pasaron la tarde hablando de cualquier cosa hasta que la noche se notaba claramente se despidieron y anko le dijo a naruto que saldría de misión pero que estaría para despedirlo_

_vemos a naruto en su departamento contándole su día a kurama_

_Kurama: valla que día mas entretenido naruto jajaja_

_vemos a naruto en un claro después de haber jugado con hinata estaba recargado en un árbol bajo la sombra parecía dormido pero naruto estaba atento a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor de repente algo llama su atención parace un perro del clan inuzuca Hera apenas un cachorro lloraba parecía perdido naruto decidió ayudarlo_

_Naruto: ¿ que te ocurre pequeño?-dijo naruto alzando al cachorro y poniéndolo entre sus brazos(naruto sabe hablar con los animales es algo que tiene que ver con que firmara los contratos así el habla su idioma y los animales el suyo pero se entienden)_

_Cachorro: es que me he perdido y no se como regresar con mi dueña_

_Naruto:¿ dime eres un perro del clan inuzuca? - a lo que el perro asintió- bien te llevare al clan y buscare a tu dueña por cierto ¿ como te llamas?_

_Cachorro: luka me llamo luka_

_Naruto: bien luka vamos al clan-dijo mientras ponía al perro en su cabeza y empezaba a correr_

_Luka: si_

_vemos a naruto en la entrada del clan inuzuca los inuzuca veían a naruto como un chico normal cosa rara porque algunos inuzuca habían muerto por culpa del kiuby_

_Naruto bien luka dime donde es tu casa_

_Luka: allá la mas grande es donde vive mi dueña_

_Naruto: okey aquí voy-dijo mientras caminaba directo a la casa llego a la puerta se armo de valor y toco naruto oyó un ya voy desde adentro la puerta se abrió para revelar a la matriaca del clan inuzuca tusme inuzuca_

_Tusme: quien eres cachorro?_

_Naruto: hola soy naruto y vengo a-pero tusme lo interrumpió diciendo- si es para pedir una cita con mi hija tienes que demostrarme que eres un alfa digno-no no vengo a eso vine porque-otra vez tusme lo interrumpió-no me digas que vienes a pedirme una cita a mi-dijo con cierta gracia aunque naruto no la noto- no tampoco aunque no negare que es muy bella-dijo naruto asiendo que tusme se sienta intrigado sobre el rubio de ojos azules- vengo aquí a preguntar si el perro en mi cabeza no es de alguno de ustedes- dijo mostrando al cachorro tusme lo reconoció- es de mi hija pasa ella esta en el fondo practicando_

_Naruto: esta bien permiso-dijo entrando y yendo hacia donde creía que estaba el fondo_

_Tusme: cachorro es hacia el otro lado_

_Naruto: a perdón muchas gracias tusme-chan-dijo yendo ahora si en la dirección correcta hacia el fondo_

_Tusme:-(eres muy interesante naruto-kun-)(nota: así será cuando piensen me olvide ponerlo al inicio)_

_naruto llego al fondo y vio a una chica entrenando asi que espero a que terminara hana se dio cuenta de su presencia solo cuando su perro ladro desde la cabeza de naruto entonces volteo y vio a naruto_

_Hana: quien eres y que haces aquí?-dijo con desconfianza_

_Naruto: perdón es que parecías tan concentrada que decida esperar a que terminaras de entrenar soy naruto y te traje a tu perro ya que estaba perdido-dijo naruto como si nada_

_Hana: es eso cierto luka?- pregunto hana al perro_

_Luka: si naruto-nisan es muy bueno me ayudo sin dudar-dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor en su cabeza_

_Naruto:jajaja no hagas eso luka me haces cosquillas-dijo mientras reía_

_Hana: bien pues te agradezco naruto ya puedes irte-dijo aun con desconfianza_

_Naruto: bien adiós -naruto no era tonto sabia que ella desconfiaba de elpero no dijo nada_

_después naruto y hana se encontraron varias veces y cada vez se llevaban mejor hasta que era claro que eran amigos_

_nos encontramos a hana y hinata abrazando al rubio y despidiéndose_

_Hana: adiós naruto-kun te extrañare_

_Hinata: naruto-kun suerte y ten mucho cuidado_

_Naruto: esta bien las extrañare a ambas mas de lo que creen_

_Anko: adiós foxy-kun cuídate mucho y vuélvete fuerte esta bien_

_Naruto: okey anko-chan ya lo veras me volveré fuerte lo prometo_

_Sarutobi: naruto te deseo suerte en tu viaje y recuerda tienes que volver para el ultimo año de la academia_

_Naruto: esta bien adiós a todos los extrañare-dijo mientras se marchaba de la aldea_

_FIN BUENO ESTE CAPITULO FUE LARGO UN AVISO SOLO ACEPTARE 3 CHICAS MAS PARA EL HAREM ADEMAS DE UNA QUE AGREGARE DESPUES AQUI ESTAN LAS OPCIONES HAKU KURENAI HANABI INO TEN TEN ODIGANME USTEDES A ALGUIEN MAS BIENESO ES TODO HASTA OTRA_


	5. Naruto the killer

**Naruto the killer el demonio**

**Primero que nada gracias por los comentarios por cierto creo que agregare a konan o tusnade tal vez a shizune voten a cual quieren ojo solo un voto por persona esta bien empecemos.**

_Vemos a naruto y kurama caminado hacia algún lugar desconocido_

_Naruto: kurama-sensei a donde vamos?_

_Kurama: naruto te entrenare hasta que tengas 12 años después de eso volveremos y a donde vamos es un lugar alejado de las naciones elementales hay te entrenare al menos 2 años luego te llevare al monte se los zorros a entrenar senjutsu te tomara al menos 3 años después te llevare alrededor de las aldeas ninjas para que conozcas a las personas importantes de la naciones elementales tomara al menos 1 año después trabajaras 2 años como mercenario para ganar experiencia y los 5 años que queden te entrenare en tus poderes demoniacos esta bien_

_Naruto: okey kurama-sensei mire un puesto de comida podemos comer algo?_

_Kurama: esta bien pero antes déjame hacer algo acércate-dijo mientras buscaba en su equipaje y sacando unos sellos-estos son sellos de gravedad te los colocare para que aumentes tu velocidad sirve así si le agregas chakra tu peso aumentara por la gravedad pero solo en ti-dijo mientras colocaba los sellos en la muñecas y tobillos de naruto-bien agregare chakra tu peso será 30 kilos-en eso empezó a pasar chakra rojo de sus manos a los sellos naruto tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza para evitar caer_

_Naruto: kurama-sensei es mucho peso-dijo mientras intentaba no caer _

_Kurama: pues no me importa ahora vamos o acaso no quieres comer?-pregunto divertido_

_Naruto: ¡comidaaaa!-dijo mientras corría como si nada kurama tenia una gota en su nuca_

_Kurama:-(serás alguien grade naruto)-pensó kurama mientras corría detrás de naruto_

_Time skip 2 años _

_Vemos a kurama viendo entrenar a un joven de 8 años con gran habilidad algo de ninjutsu el chico era peli-rubio tenia mechones rubios y el resto era pelirrojo era naruto estaba vestido con un pantalón estilo anbu y una remera azul oscura su cuerpo para tener 8 años se notaba que estuvo entrenando duro estos 2 años kurama le hizo una seña para que se acercara y así lo hizo_

_Kurama: naruto es hora de ir al monte de los zorros _

_Naruto: esta bien kurama-sensei_

_Kurama: bien quiero que te quedes quieto-dijo en modo de orden mientras decía-kuchiyose no jutsu-y aparecia un zorro de 2 metros de alto de color entre blanco y negro-yin yang hace mucho que no te veía_

_Yin yang: lo mismo digo kurama-sama-dijo el zorro mientras se inclinaba _

_Kurama: puedes hacer una invocación invertida?_

_Yin yang: hai kurama-sama tardare unos segundos_

_Kurama: naruto toma mi mano _

_Naruto: esta bien_

_entonces sintió que era jalado y apareció en un lugar totalmente diferente al que estaba antes cuando vio el lugar se impresiono era un bosque enorme podía ver algunos zorros todos de diferentes tamaños y colores era un lugar hermoso y tranquilo_

_Kurama: avísale al viejo que estoy aquí yin yang_

_Yin yang: esta bien kurama-sama mientras siéntase libre de hacer lo que quiera y kurama-sama el chico es su esclavo o un sirviente?_

_Kurama:¡ NO EL NO ES NINGUNA DE ESAS COSAS!-rujio molesto_

_Yin yang: perdón kurama-sama pero entonces quien es?_

_Kurama: naruto es mi cría_

_Yin yang: a bue... QUEEEEEE!_

_Kurama: no grites idiota vete avísale al viejo que e vuelto_

_Yin yang: si si ya voy_

_mientras kurama le mostro el lugar a naruto hasta que apareció un zorro diciendo que el viejo que ya podía recibirlo y fueron ante el _

_Viejo zorro: a kurama hace tiempo que no te veía como has estado?_

_Kurama: bien viejo bien a por cierto este es naruto anda preséntate- ordeno_

_Naruto: soy naruto-dijo sin mas_

_Viejo zorro: y el apellido?_

_Kurama: the killer es naruto the killer_

_Viejo zorro: a tiene tu mismo apellido kurama-dijo sin caer en cuenta todavía- espera ... QUEEEEEE!_

_Kurama: no grites viejo que pasa tampoco es para tanto- dijo algo fastidiado_

_Viejo zorro: QUE NO ESPARA TANTO-dijo feliz-esto es genial ahora muchachito déjame hablar con tu padre a solas unos minutos mientras diviértete con ellas si quieres-dijo señalando a un grupo de mujeres entre 20 y 25 -anda ve- naruto miro a kurama _

_Kurama: ve hablare contigo sobre este asunto después naruto pero escúchame bien naruto tu eres mi cría entendido_

_Naruto: que es una cría? pregunto haciendo que el viejo y kurama cayeran estilo anime_

_Kurama: naruto al compartir mi sangre contigo además de convertirte en un dominio te hice mi hijo_

_Naruto: QUEEEEEE- y se desmayo_

_Kurama: a que hijo me a tocado oigan ustedes -señalando a las mujeres- llévenlo a una habitación y cuídenlo si pregunta por mi díganle que hablare después con el si despierta diviértanse okey a esta edad nos hacíamos hombres nosotros y ahora que es mi hijo el también lo hará-sonriendo con picardía_

_Mujeres: si kurama-sama-mientras alzaban a naruto- lo cuidaremos bien- mientras se iban- ya lo vera se hará todo un hombre-(además si deja a alguna de nosotras embarazada se tendrá que cazar con alguna jajaja)- pensamiento grupal de las mujeres_

_Kurama: bien ahora viejo pongámonos serios_

_Viejo zorro: esta bien kurama esto será largo_

**FIN SE ACABO BIEN DIGANME QUE LES PARECIO A SI DIGAN SI QUIEREN SABER LO QUE PASO CON NARUTO Y LAS MUJERES JAJAJJA Y TAMBIEN EL PUNTAJE HASTA AHORA DE LAS CHICAS QUE AGREGARE AL HAREM RECUERDEN SOLO SERAN 2 BIEN EL PUNTAJE**

**INO 1**

**HANABI 1 **

**HAKU 1 **

**TEN TEN 0**

**KURENAI 0**

**TAYUYA 1**

**BIEN HASTA OTRA**


	6. Hombre hecho y derecho

**Si es necesario que así sea**

**Perdón que no subí capitulo ayer estuve muy ocupado pero sin mas atraso aquí esta advertencia habrá lemon en este capitulo empezamos.**

_Vemos a kurama hablando con el viejo zorro y según parece el viejo zorro quiere convencer a kurama_

_Viejo zorro: vamos kurama ya estoy viejo para esto necesito que tu hijo sea mi sucesor_

_Kurama: ya te dije que no no lo atare a este lugar haber ágamos un trato déjame estar al menos 2 años mas con el después de su entrenamiento y yo tomare el cargo de patriaca del monte esta bien_

_Viejo zorro: es un trato kurama ahora descansa dile a tu hijo que su entrenamiento en senjutsu comienza mañana _

_Kurama: esta bien viejo- dijo mientras entraba a una habitación y se dormía casi de inmediato_

_mientras con naruto este despertaba para sentir su cabeza entre dos almohadas muy suaves movió su cabeza un poco para acomodarse mejor hasta que sintió que las almohadas tenían una forma rara levanto las vista para encontrarse entre un grupo de mujeres durmiendo y todas estaban abrazadas a el quiso salir de ahí pero era imposible sin despertar a alguna lo intento y_

_Mujer: así que ya a despertado naruto-sama-dijo llamando la atención de naruto_

_Naruto: eh ah perdón por despertarla pero tengo que ir a ver a kurama-sensei-a lo que la mujer rio-disculpe pero de que se ríe?-pregunto naruto_

_Mujer: perdón naruto-sama pero kurama-sama esta durmiendo quien no lo estaría son las 2 de la mañana además kurama-sama nos dijo que no lo dejáramos salir hasta que fuera todo un hombre_

_Naruto: todo un hombre a que se refiere?-pregunto confundido_

_Mujer: no se ira hasta que pierda la virginidad-dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras miraba a un naruto blanco_

_Naruto: d de debe haber u un error soy muy jo joven para eso-dijo naruto muy nervioso_

_Mujer: de hecho a esta edad pierden la virginidad los hombres del monte descuide naruto-sama nosotras seremos quienes tomen la iniciativa después cuando se sienta cómodo tome el mando se divertirá o no chicas? dijo mirando las demás mujeres que estaban atrás de naruto_

_Chicas: si naruto-sama se divertirá mucho-dijeron a coro_

_Naruto: esperen porque no lo hablamos-dijo mientras con la mirada buscaba alguna salida y la encontró una ventana abierta y hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió corrió hacia la ventana y salto lo malo era que estaban en una casa de 5 pisos y al parecer se encontraba en el ultimo piso-mierda esto dolerá-dijo mientras caía de espaldas al suelo-agg-se quejo por el dolor- a escape que suerte la mía jajajaja-mirando arriba para ver como las chicas sin ningún miedo saltaban tras el_

_Mujeres: decía naruto-sama-dijeron a coro mientras sonreían_

_Naruto: jamás me atraparan vivo-dijo y empezó a correr- debo encontrar a kurama-sensei donde podrá estar a ya se-( kurama-sensei kurama-sensei)- -(que quieres naruto)- -(kurama-sensei me quieren violar)- -(naruto no te quieren violar debes perder la virginidad si quieres liberar tu espada)- -(que espada kurama-sensei)- -( a si cierto no te lo había dicho también te enseñare kenjutsu ahora deja de ser virgen)- -(pero)- -( nada de peros ve y conviértete en un hombre)- -(esta bien si es necesario que así sea)- alto -dijo señalando a las mujeres que lo perseguían- lo hare-dijo con voz firme_

_Mujeres: que bien que haya cambiado de parecer naruto-sama- dijeron sonriendo_

_**Lemon time**_

_Vemos a naruto en la habitación de la que había escapado ahora con solo bóxer de color negro _

_Mujeres: ahora naruto-sama tomaremos la iniciativa pero cundo se sienta cómodo haga lo que quiera-dijeron mientras empezaban a besar el cuerpo de naruto y acariciar su pene el cual empezaba a despertar (nota: claro es la primera vez que hago un lemon si esta algo mal digan e intentare corregirlo a por cierto las mujeres son 4 y se llaman miku natsumi kaita y lin)_

_Miku: valla parece que le gusta naruto-sama-dijo mientras revelaba el pene erecto de naruto- es muy..._

_Lin Kaita Natsumi: grande-mientras se quedaban con la boca abierta y empezaban a besar el miembro de naruto mientras este soltaba suspiros y miku fue la primera en tragarse todo el miembro de naruto_

_Naruto: ah se siente genial- dijo mientras gemía_

_Lin: ya miku deja de acaparar a naruto-sama nosotras también queremos probarlo_

_Miku: perdón es que sabe muy bien_

_kaita de repente se pone encima de la cara de naruto y dice mientras le enseña la vagina _

_Kaita por favor naruto-sama hágame sentir bien-dijo mientras acercaba su vagina a la boca de naruto sin saber que hacer empezó a lamer mientras kaita gemía- siga no pare naruto-samaaaaa_

_Natsumi: bien quiero ser la primera a quien naruto-sama penetre-mientras se ponía encima del miembro de naruto y se lo metía de una estocada- ah es genial siento como golpea mi útero ah- y empezaba a subir y bajar de manera rapida_

_Naruto: ah no puedo mas aaahh-dijo mientras soltaba una gran cantidad de semen en natsumi_

_Natsumi: aaaah es geniaaalll-dijo mientras sacaba el pene de naruto_

_naruto se puso de pie acomodo a lin para penetrarla_

_Naruto: lista lin-chan_

_Lin: si naruto-sama_

_y naruto empezó a penetrarla despacio después mas rápido y sintió que la vagina de lin lo succiona hacia adentro_

_Naruto: lin-chan estas muy apretada no aguanto mas aaaah-mientras se volvia a correr _

_Lin: naruto-samaaaa_

_Naruto: bien quien sigue?_

_Miku: yo naruto-sama ahora yo_

_Naruto: bien empecemos-mientras se acercaba a miku-lista-miku asintió y naruto la penetro de una sola estocada_

_Miku: aaah naruto-sama no pare sigaaa_

_Naruto: aahh miku-chan tu interior se siente genial-mientras chupaba uno de sus senos y con la otra mano masajeaba el otro- me corro miku-chan aah-dijo mientras otra vez soltaba una gran cantidad de semen _

_Miku: naruto-samaaa_

_naruto salió de ella y se dirigió hacia kaita _

_Naruto lista kaita-chan_

_Kaita: si naruto-sama_

_naruto la penetro salvajemente provocando un gran gemido de kaita_

_Kaita: naruto sama no pude mas me corro_

_Naruto: yo también kaita-chan_

_Kaita: naruto-samaaa_

_Naruto: kaitaaa- soltó mucho semen dentro de kaita _

_**fin de lemon time**_

_vemos a naruto durmiendo con las 4 mujeres que le quitaron la virginidad y todas con una gran sonrisa en sus caras _

_Naruto: ya soy un hombre_

**Fin este capitulo acabo díganme que les pareció el lemon y así será el harem anko tayuya hana karui yuna despues explicare quien es haku hinata hanabi a y díganme a cual prefieren ten ten o ino solo una de ellas estará en el harem hasta otra **


	7. El nuevo zorro

El nuevo sabio zorro

**hola perdón estoy un poco ocupado asuntos de familia pero aquí esta el capitulo disfrútenlo a quisiera dejar en claro que el harem ya esta escogido al final del capitulo pondré los nombres de las chicas bien empecemos**_._

_V__emos a naruto hablando con kurama en una cabaña mientras toman te_

_Kurama: naruto seré directo al compartir mi sangre contigo prácticamente te convertí en mi hijo entiendes-dijo firme_

_Naruto: si entiendo kurama-sensei pero dígame ya que soy su hijo significa que soy un biju?_

_Kurama: no naruto eres hijo de uno pero como te dije te entrenare en los poderes de los bijus también esta bien vamos a campo de entrenamiento ahora te enseñaremos senjutsu_

_Naruto: hai _

_naruto y kurama están en una cascada y ven llegar al viejo zorro_

_Viejo zorro: hola kurama naruto listos?_

_Naruto: hai_

_Viejo zorro: bien naruto empezare por explicarte que es el senjutsu bien el senjutsu es un campo de jutsu especializado que permite al usuario sentir y reunir la energía natural del terreno y usarla a su favor esto aumenta la fuerza física como la del ninjutsu y taijutsu debido al duro entrenamiento solo las personas con grandes cantidades de chakra pueden usarla y pasar al modo sabio bien alguna duda?_

_Naruto: no entendí todo_

_Viejo zorro: bien naruto pero el senjutsu tiene una desventaja debes estar quieto para juntar la energía necesaria para entrar en modo sabio lo que te deja indefenso ante cualquier ataque pero en tu caso eso no será problema ya que kurama puede reunir esa energía por ti o en cualquier caso creas un clon bien listo para empezar naruto _

_Naruto: hai _

_Viejo zorro: empezaras por el entrenamiento físico que es de la mitad de un año esta bien_

_Naruto: bien_

_naruto entreno la mitad del año en entrenamiento físico hizo diferentes ejercicios desde levantar rocas 5 veces su peso a correr con una roca 12 veces su peso también luchaba en el taijutsu de los zorros con kurama vemos a naruto peleando con kurama hasta que el viejo zorro los llama_

_Viejo zorro: bien naruto con esto termina el entrenamiento físico aunque seguirás entrenando el taijutsu de los zorros además de que hemos descubierto algo muy interesante_

_Naruto: que descubrieron?-pregunto con curiosidad_

_Viejo zorro: que eres un maestro del taijutsu del puño limpio_

_Naruto: y como lo uso?_

_Viejo zorro: ese es el problema el puño limpio lo usas cuando te emborrachas_

_Naruto: bromea verdad?_

_Viejo zorro: no naruto solo puedo decirte que si lo entrenas podrás controlarlo pero aun así tendrás que tomar alcohol_

_Naruto: esta bien veré que hare con eso mientras que sigue en el entrenamiento?_

_Viejo zorro: ahora sigue la parte de meditacion para reunir la energía natural meditaras lo que queda del año aparte de seguir entrenando el taijutsu del zorro bien empieza _

_naruto meditaba de las 6 de la mañana hasta la hora de comer después en la tarde perfeccionaba el taijutsu del zorro con kurama y así paso otro año_

_Viejo zorro: naruto ahora puedes mantener el modo sabio al menos tres horas hoy es el ultimo día del año tomate una semana y después kurama te enseñara sobre los bijus esta bien ahora descansa_

_Naruto: hai zorro-sama-naruto crecido tanto mental como física ahora es mas inteligente que un Nara y llega a estar en empate con un sanin( naruto tiene tapado un ojo como kakashi después diré porque además de que su otro ojo ahora es rojo)_

_vemos a naruto con kurama_

_Kurama: naruto debes estar orgulloso nadie hace mas de 100 años habia podido terminar el entrenamiento de los zorros-dijo sonriendo_

_Naruto: hai kurama-sama_

_Kurama: naruto ojala algún día te recuperes no sabia que mi sangre te iba a hace resto perdón naruto-dijo con un semblante de culpa_

_Naruto: no se disculpe kurama-sama ahora soy mas fuerte no fue su culpa lo que paso ese día además puedo aprovechar el poder de mi ojo_

_Kurama: recuerda naruto ese ojo solo lo usaras en caso de vida o muerte tiene mucho poder y por eso intentara corromperte _

_Naruto: hai kurama-sama_

_Kurama: naruto este año te enseñare a manejar tus poderes demoniacos esta bien_

_Naruto: hai kurama-sama puedo dar una vuelta por el monte?_

_Kurama: si naruto pero no llegues tarde tu entrenamiento empezara mañana temprano_

_Vemos a naruto en un acantilado al lado de una cascada viendo la luna_

_Naruto: no fallare te hare sentir orgulloso kurama-sama-dijo firme _

_¿?: valla naruto que haces aquí?_

_Naruto: hola lin-dijo sin emociones naruto_

_Lin: eres muy frio naruto-kun jajaja_

_Naruto: perdón supongo-dijo confundido no sabia si la había ofendido o haber dicho algo gracioso_

_Lin: naruto-kun kurama-sama dice que vallas a dormir_

_Naruto: esta bien-dijo para desaparecer en un sushin_

_Fin que les pareció así las chicas del harem son_

_anko kurenai hinata hanabi hana tayuya haku karui y yuna ella es inventada no por mi sino por una lectora y me gusto la idea así que después sobran mas de ella por ahora dore esto no mas es yuna uchiha hermana de shusui y va a la academia con sasuke hasta otra _


	8. Maestro del puño limpio

**El puño limpio y la bijudama**

**perdón que no subí el capitulo ayer es que bueno no tengo excusa lo que pasa es que me quede dormido me pasa porque soy muy vago jajaja bien sin mas atraso aquí esta.**

_Hoy es un día muy tranquilo en el monte de los zorros todo indica que no hagas nada que descanses seria el paraíso para un Nara hasta que kurama entra a despertar a su hijo se pone al lado de naruto y grita en su oído_

_Kurama: NARUTO! CORRE TODO SE QUEMA GENTE MUERTA EL VIEJO FUE ASESINADO NO TIENES UNA PIERNA! AAAAAA!-que exagerado no pero nada naruto ni se movió- bien me rindo lin miku_

_Lin: díganos kurama-sama_

_Kurama: despiértenlo díganle que lo veo en el campo de entrenamiento y que lleve mucho sake-dijo antes de desaparecer en un sushin_

_Miku: como despertamos a naruto-kun?_

_Lin: es muy simple-dijo mientras se acercaba a sus pies-le hacemos cosquillas-dijo pasando los dedos por el pie de naruto_

_Naruto: quien sea mas le vale parar_

_Miku: funciono_

_Lin: te lo dije naruto kurama-sama dice que te vera en el campo de entrenamiento y deci que lleves mucho sake _

_Naruto: esta bien lin-dijo medio dormido_

_vemos a naruto entrar a una tienda _

_Vendedor: oh a que debo el honor de su visita?-pregunto amablemente el vendedor_

_Naruto: hola necesito todo el sake que tenga_

_Vendedor: ahora se lo traigo-dijo mientras entraba al almacén - aquí esta es todo lo que me queda-dijo poniendo en frente de naruto un barril de al menos 5 kilos con sake_

_Naruto: gracias cárguelo a la cuenta de zorro-sama _

_Vendedor: como ordene naruto-sama_

_vemos a naruto en la entrada de el campo de entrenamiento con el sake en manos naruto entra y ve a kurama durmiendo_

_Naruto: kurama-sama despierte _

_Kurama: cinco minutos mas mama_

_Naruto: kurama-sama soy naruto no su mama y ya despierte para que quería el sake?_

_Kurama: ah naruto que bien has llegado dime trajiste el sake?_

_Naruto: hai pero para que?_

_Kurama: para que controles un poco el puño limpio _

_Naruto: pero que es el puño limpio? _

_Kurama: el puño limpio es un taijutsu muy antiguo que no puede enseñarse es algo que llevas en la sangre pero solo surge si tomas aunque sea una gota de sake o cualquier otro alcohol te e traído por que te voy a supervisar mientras estas en el modo puño limpio te comportaras un poco mas agresivo y actuaras como si hubieras bebido litros de sake pero tu fuerza aumentara reflejos velocidad pero no reconocerás si atacas a un enemigo o a un amigo por eso lo practicaras para dominar el puño limpio así sabrás si atacas a tu enemigo y no ataques a tu amigo bien empecemos_

_Naruto: hai_

_Kurama: quiero que tomes un poco del sake esta bien_

_Naruto: hai-agarro un vaso y se sirvió un poco lo tomo de golpe_

_Kurama: como te sientes naruto?_

_Naruto: cállate quiero mas sake cantinero deme mas- mientras ponia el vaso frente a kurama_

_Kurama: naruto creo que tomaste mucho_

_Naruto: cállate y sirve o ya veras-dijo poniéndose en pose de pelea _

_Kurama: naruto intenta controlar tus emociones respira hondo y despeja tu cabeza_

_Naruto: esta bien pero luego mas sake trato?_

_Kurama: trato_

_naruto hizo lo que kurama dijo y ya no sentía ganas de atacar a kurama pero de repente un sujeto yodo de negro apareció e intento atacar a kurama naruto reacciono rápido a una velocidad superior o igual a la de rock lee sin las pesas golpeo al sujeto tres veces en la cabeza dos en las costillas y lo venció con una piña al estomago todo en menos de un segundo_

_Kurama: muy bien naruto ahora eres capas de saber quien es amigo y quien es enemigo ahora que has dominado el puño limpio te enseñare la bijidama esto te llevara al menos lo que queda del año-dijo mientras ayudaba al sujeto a ponerse de pie pero cuando miro a naruto este se había terminado el barril y dormía encima de el-supongo que esta bien si descansas este día _

_al siguiente día vemos a naruto hablando con kurama en el campo de entrenamiento _

_Kurama: bien naruto lo que te enseñare ahora es una de las mejores técnicas de los bijus pero esta incompleta lo que falta es que alguien la modifique a su forma entiendes esta técnica es altamente destructiva así que solo úsala en caso de vida o muerte okey_

_Naruto: hai kurama-sama _

_Kurama: bien lo que haces es esparcir tu chakra normal como demoniaco en pequeñas burbujas de chakra luego las juntas en una sola y te la comes después la expulsas de tu cuerpo y un disparo morado saldrá de tu boca recuerda es muy destructivo así que lo haremos por pasos primero será dividir el chakra demoniaco y normal en burbujas_

_a naruto le toma 3 meses hacerlo a la perfección_

_Kurama: bien naruto el primer paso esta listo ahora viene lo mas riesgoso el comerlo y luego expulsarlo _

_naruto lo hace a la perfeccionen en otros 3 meses_

_Kurama: bien ahora toma el resto del año e intenta completarlo_

_naruto lo hace los meses que quedan pero no logra completarlo_

_Kurama: descuida naruto te llevara mas de unos meses completarlo a por cierto mañana nos iremos todavía tenemos que recorrer las naciones elementales y trabajaras de mercenario para ganar experiencia_

_Naruto: hai kurama-sama_

**Fin de este capitulo espero les guste y por cierto me podrían decir como pongo una imagen en el fic también quiero avisar que voy a subir otro fic este es un crossover de naruto y bleach se llama dos mejor que uno hasta otra**


	9. Bienvenido a kumo

**Despidida y bienvenida**

**hola perdón no subí capítulos es que estamos en el cierre de semestre y es prueba tras prueba y debo hacer un anuncio algo malo pero será temporal dejare de escribir este fanfic hasta el siguiente mes ósea en junio volveré este es ultimo capitulo por ahora además así organizo unas cosas personales bien sin mas atraso el capitulo.**

_vemos a naruto y kurama siendo despedidos por todos en el monte del zorro _

_Viejo zorro: que tengan suerte en su viaje y cuídate naruto a no dejes embarazada a ninguna chica aun eres joven okey-dijo con sonrisa picara_

_Naruto: hai zorro-sama-dijo naruto frio pero con un sonrojo notable_

_Miku: cuídate naruto-kun recuerda que tienes que visitarnos-dijo mientras abrazaba a naruto_

_Lin: no es justo por que siempre miku lo acapara cuídate mucho naruto-kun-dijo mientras abrazaba a naruto-a y para que me recuerdes-beso a naruto metiendo su lengua en la boca de naruto a lo cual naruto no protesto_

_Kaita y Natsumi:-(la matare mientras duerme)-con sonrisa maliciosa además del aura asesina que se sentía- lo extrañaremos naruto-sama-dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras abrazaban a naruto-para que nos recuerde-besaron cada una mejilla de naruto _

_Kurama: bien gracias por todo y cuídense-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia _

_Naruto: gracias por todo_

_Kurama: listo naruto_

_Naruto: hai_

_kurama realizo la invocación invertida y aparecieron en un camino tranquilo_

_Kurama: bien si seguimos derecho llegaremos a kumo en dos o tres días listo naruto_

_Naruto: hai kurama-sama_

_después de tres días de viaje claro con descansos llegaron a kumo podían ver la entrada a la aldea kurama volvió a la mente de naruto antes de llegar se veían varios guardias en la entrada además del reikage que estaba ahí estaba la reconocida ninja yuguito nii y el hermano del reikage killer bee lo que sorprendió a kurama fue lo que dijo el reikage eso y que yuguito miraba a naruto muy atenta como si esperara a que ataque_

_Reikage: así que al fin llegas kiuby dime a que has venido _

_Kurama: -(naruto te olvide comentar algo)-dijo kurama desde la mente de naruto_

_Naruto:-( que es lo que no me dijo kurama-sama?)-pregunto_

_Kurama: -(en kumo ahi dos jinchurikis así que pueden saber que eres mi jinchuriki con la ayuda de sus bijus además del que reikage es algo paranoico así que ten cuidado con lo que digas)-_

_Naruto: -(hai)-_

_Reikage: y bien chico kiuby_

_Naruto: lo que hago es viajar para conocer mejor a las naciones elementales además de trabajar como mercenario con un sobrenombre_

_Reikage: y a que has venido a kumo?-pregunto el reikage_

_Naruto: vine...-que suspenso aaaa- VINE A COMER DICEN QUE AQUI HACEN EL MEJOR RAMEN Y VINE A COMPROBARLO!_

_todos los guardias yuguito y el reikage cayeron de espaldas estilo anime killer bee dijo_

_Bee: yeah así es el ramen aquí es el mejor del mundo_

_Naruto: bueno eso lo sabré una vez que lo pruebe jajaja_

_Bee: yeah bienvenido a kumo brother_

**Fin y lo se es corto pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo bien espero que les haya gustado y recuerden volveré en junio hasta otra**

**PD: naruto ahora viste como cloud strife solo que sin la hombrera y su sobrenombre es tsuki**


	10. Feliz cumpleaños

**Feliz cumpleaños**

**Se que dije que volvería en junio pero esta es una ocasion especial por que este miércoles fue mi cumpleaños y decidí hacer un cumpleaños en la historia.**

**-( asi cuando piensa o se comunica con kiuby)-**

**(nota: asi cuando comento algo)**

_Vemos a naruto en kumo con bee y yugito en un restaurante charlando sobre cualquier cosa hasta que les trajeran su pedido_

_Yugito: y dime naruto cuando cumples años?_

_Naruto: el 10 de octubre(nota no recuerdo si esa era la fecha perdón si me equivoco)-dijo algo deprimido_

_Bee: yugito recuerda que es el contenedor del kiuby cuando ataco el kiuby a konoha?-dijo susurrando en el oído de yugito _

_yugito entendió a lo que se refería así que decidió disculparse con naruto_

_Yugito: lo siento naruto te hice recordar algo que no querías recordar_

_Naruto: descuida de hecho me hiciste recordar una promesa que le hice a una persona que respeto mucho y como mi cumpleaños se acerca debo de cumplirla_

_Mesera: aquí esta su pedido-dijo poniendo en frente de naruto un tazón de ramen y para bee y yugito uno vegetariano_

_Bee: yeah me moría de hambre-dijo para empezar a devorar el ramen en cambio naruto comía con calma y tranquilidad cosa que yugito noto y dijo_

_Yugito: al menos naruto sabe como comportarse cuando hay una dama presente-dijo mirando a bee molesta mientras empezaba a comer_

_Naruto: y ustedes cundo cumplen años?_

_Bee: yo cumplo el 15 de abril yeah_

_Yugito: yo cumplo el 8 de octubre ósea hoy-dijo sonriendo de manera que haría hasta sonrojar a el reikage_

_naruto vio con sorpresa a yugito y con extrañeza a bee porque se tapaba la cara con una los ojos _

_Naruto: primero feliz cumpleaños yugito supongo que tu regalo te lo daré en otra ocasión y segundo bee que rayos haces porque te tapas así los ojos?(nota: que directo no jajaja)_

_Yugito: gracias y por el regalo no te preocupes naruto no tienes que hacerlo_

_Naruto: para nada el cumpleaños de cualquier mujer es la ocasión mas especial por lo tanto merecen regalos con tal de sacar una sonrisa de ellas eso hace que todo en el mundo valga la pena y bee no te hagas el sordo y contesta _

_Bee: naruto viste la sonrisa de yugito y no te sonrojaste?-dijo como si fuera algo imposible_

_Naruto: y?_

_Bee: y que es imposible cuando yugito sonríe cosa que no pasa mucho todos se sonrojan hasta el reikage entiendes por que es increíble que no te hallas sonrojado_

_Naruto: no creo que sea la gran cosa_

_Yugito: naruto tiene razón no es la gran cosa_

_Bee: si lo que digas _

_Naruto: bien hasta otra-dijo y desapareció en un sushin y dejo la paga en la mesa_

_vemos a naruto caminar por la aldea recibiendo miradas pero estas eran de curiosidad y algunas de lujuria de parte de las chicas y para horror de narut de hombres naruto simplemente caminaba como si nada hasta una tienda de joyería _

_Dueño: bienvenido en que puedo ayudarlo joven _

_Naruto: hola quisiera un anillo de regalo para una amiga no soy de los que vienen a estos lugares me podría recomendar alguno?_

_Dueño: como no sígame-dijo caminando hacia una estantería de ahí saco cuatro cajas- en estas cajas ahí un anillo te los mostrare y tu elijaras ya que es tu primera ves aquí te lo regalare esta bien-_

_abrió la primera caja en esta había una anillo de color dorado con el kanji de vida escrito a lo largo del anillo, el segundo era de color plateado con un dragón de color negra tallado en el , el tercero era una anillo de color verde con un panda tallado y el cuarto era una combinación en plateado por afuera y dorado por dentro y tenia el dibujo de un gato y sus crías naruto no supo porque pero algo le decía que el mejor era el cuarto así que dijo_

_Naruto: este será perfecto-dijo señalando el cuarto_

_Dueño: esta bien déjeme y lo pongo en una caja apropiada-dijo poniéndose de espaldas unos segundos después -aquí tienes y recuerda esto es un regalo espero tenerte otra vez por aquí hasta luego_

_Naruto: gracias y hasta otra-dijo saliendo del local-ya es de noche creo que se lo daré mañana ahora iré a un hotel _

_al siguiente día vemos a naruto yendo hacia un campo de entrenamiento donde yugito entrena todos los días al llegar vio a yugito descansando sobre la rama de un árbol naruto se acerco hacia ella y dijo_

_Naruto: hola yugito_

_Yugito: a naruto que haces por aquí?-pregunto _

_Naruto: pues te dije que después te daría tu regalo o no fue así_

_Yugito: naruto te dije que eso no era importante-dijo regañándolo aunque tenia una extraña sensación como de saltar encima de naruto y repagársele lo mas posible_

_Naruto: y yo te dije que si era importante y ya no te preocupes no costo nada ahora toma-dijo mostrándole una caja pequeña y cuadrada de color rojo oscuro_

_Yugito: naruto eso es...-no termino la frase porque ella sabia que ese tipo de caja era la que usaban los hombres para pedirle matrimonio a las mujeres-es un anillo verdad_

_Naruto: si-dijo abriendo la caja_

_Yugito: naruto te das cuenta de lo que me estas pidiendo verdad?-pregunto sonrojada_

_Naruto: pedir que-pregunto confundido_

_ahi yugito cayo en cuenta de que naruto no tenia idea de lo que significaba la caja_

_Yugito: veras naruto estas cajas son especiales porque te preguntaras pues por que son las cajas en las que los hombres proponen matrimonio a las mujeres entiendes ahora_

_Naruto: entonces te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo verdad?-pregunto y yugito asintió a lo que naruto decidió divertirse un poco- y aceptarías?_

_esa pregunta tomo por sorpresa a yugito_

_Yugito: b bu bueno y yo n n no sa sabría responder e esa pregunta naru to- respondió bastante nerviosa y sonrojada_

_Naruto: jajajja tranquila yugito ya te dije es un regalo solo jugaba aunque me gustaría la idea- dijo poniéndole el anillo_

_Yugito: no es gracioso ... espera dijiste que...-no termino la frase ya que naruto la interrumpió_

_Naruto: a también mira me encontré esta hierva y como olía tan bien te la quería mostrar para saber si tu sabias que era?- dijo mostrándole una hierva_

_para la mala suerte de yugito era hierva de gatos y ella a tener al biju de dos colas que era una gata sentía lo que cualquier gato al tener hierva de gato al frente se quedo quieta como esperando a que naruto tirara la hierva hacia ella pero no sucedió - por lo callada que estas deduzco que no sabes bueno se lo preguntare a otra persona-dijo guardando la hierva en el bolsillo que tenia en un costado del pecho _

_Yugito: na na naruto-dijo yugito muy alterada- lo siento no puedo evitarlo_

_Naruto: evitar q...-no termino ya que yugito salto hacia el como si un fuera un gato casando a un ratón-ah-se quejo naruto por caer al suelo con yugito encima de el-yugito qu..-no termino la frase ahora por la sorpresa yugito ronroneaba y se refregaba en su pecho todo sonriendo - que mas da si sonríe vale la pena-dijo al aire naruto y se quedo ahí tirado con yugito todavía encima de el refregándose y ronroneando_

_Yugito: naruto_

_Naruto: si?_

_Yugito: gracias por el regalo-dijo sonriendo_

_Naruto: si vale la pena-también sonrió aunque yugito no lo noto_

**Fin del capitulo que les pareció así se que ya tengo el harem decidido pero e pensado y me gustaría su opinión tal vez agregue a yugito o samui o las dos a no se soy muy indeciso por eso pido su ayuda para esta decisión así también quiero desearles feliz cumpleaños a las personas que cumplan en el mes de mayo además de mi jaja bien hasta otra.**

**PD: mi amigo me comento una idea y decidí ponerla en practica la idea es que ustedes por medio de los comentarios me digan sus cumpleaños así yo en algún capitulo les deseo feliz cumpleaños sin mas que decir se despide Vampirex999**


	11. El amor

**Amor en el aire**

**hola primero estoy reeditando la lista del harem pero algo seguro es que yugito y samui estarán en el segundo muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños también a los seguidores de esta historia porque soy principiante pero mi historia tuvo muchas visitas por eso gracias bien dejando el sentimentalismo vamos con el capitulo.**

**-(piensa o habla con kiuby en su mente)-**

**(nota: un comentario mío)**

**Naruto no es mío es de su creador ojala fuera mío**

_Amanece en kumo los rayos del sol entran por una ventana de hotel despertando a un joven rubio de un ojo azul(nota: recuerden el otra esta cubierto)_

_Naruto: aa-bostezo- estoy cansado hoy es el día zorro-sama cumpliré la promesa que le hice-dijo decidido_

**Flash back**

_Vemos a naruto hablando con el viejo zorro en la cascada_

_Viejo zorro: naruto para que te identifiques como un sabio zorro usuras la vestimenta y forma de peinar de los sabios se te dará esta ropa pero te la pondrás el día de tu cumpleaños y prométeme que rezaras por todas las almas que fueron asesinadas cuando kurama ataco el lo hace pero siempre quiso hacerlo solo tu también lo harás verdad?_

_Naruto: hai se lo prometo zorro-sama_

_Viejo zorro: gracias naruto_

**Fin de flash back**

_Naruto: bien primero me vestiré y luego me cortare el pelo(nota: me olvide naruto tiene el pelo largo como madara pero al estilo naruto)después iré a rezar y por ultimo retare al reikage dependiendo de como salgo el combate me iré de la aldea bien ahora a vestirse_

_Vemos a naruto caminando por la aldea de kumo yendo hacia un santuario para rezar ahora naruto tiene la vestimenta de los sabios zorro y el peinado(nota: si quieren saber como es busquen en imágenes cloud strife así esta naruto la única diferencia es que no tiene la hombrera) era unas botas marrones pantalón un poco ancho de las rodillas para abajo y un maculosa negra en sus manos tenia guantes color marrones con accesorios metálicos y unos tirantes de color marrón unidos a el cinturón de pantalón en el cinturón había una placa metálica con el dibujo de un zorro negro esta era la vestimenta de naruto y el pelo busquen la imagen porque describirlo seria problemático naruto con su nueva forma de vestir atraía miradas de curiosidad y de deseo lujuria y pervertidas las ultimas tres de parte de las mujeres cosa que a naruto no le importo las miradas siguió caminando como si nada hasta llegar a el santuario_

_Naruto: bien llegue-dijo entrando al santuario_

_Monje: oh bienvenido joven en que puedo ayudarlo-dijo un monje de unos 68 años_

_Naruto: hola disculpe pero quisiera rezar una oración aquí no es problema verdad?_

_Monje: no por supuesto que no joven..._

_Naruto: naruto muchas gracias señor..._

_Monje: kaito naruto-san_

_Naruto: bien gracias_

_naruto después de rezar al menos una hora decidió que era hora de retar al reikage a una pelea ahora vemos a naruto yendo hacia la torre del reikage hasta que algo llamo su atención vio un escenario unas cuantas sillas en filas de tres pero lo que llamo su atención era que 3 personas estaban atadas a las primeras sillas naruto se acerco y pudo ver a bee cantando sus pésimas rimas decidió saludarlo además de averiguar sobre las personas atadas_

_Naruto: oye bee que rayos haces?_

_Bee: quien eres tu idiota de negro?_

_Naruto: bee ya te olvidaste de mi hay como duele-tocándose el corazón- soy naruto idiota_

_Bee: yeaaaaaaah pero que cambio zorro te ves mejor que antes parecías un mono naranja-dijo esperando que naruto se enojara_

_Naruto: y dime bee cuando dejaras esto de las rimas deberías dedicarte a promocionar cremas de bronceado-dijo sonriendo_

_Bee: de acuerdo ganas esta naruto pero la guerra continua yeah_

_Naruto: no creo retare a tu hermano a una pelea después partiré hacia la aldea de la roca no se si volveré por aquí_

_Bee: ya veo naruto-dijo serio bee_

_Naruto: si?_

_Bee: tienes que volver_

_Naruto: bee ya te dij...-bee interrumpió a naruto_

_Bee: naruto tienes que volver porque eres el único que la hace sonreír-dijo serio muy serio_

_Naruto: no se de que estas hablando bee_

_Bee: naruto me vas a negar que por ser jinchuriki tuviste una infancia terrible_

_Naruto: era necesario si no hubieran encerrado al kiuby hubiera destruido la aldea_

_Bee: pero era necesario los maltratos los insultos las miradas las torturas dime naruto era necesario?_

_Naruto: yo yo no no era necesario pero_

_Bee: pero nada naruto escúchame lo que sufriste ella lo sufrió mucho mas tiempo solamente hace unos años se gano el respeto y admiración que se merecía de hace mucho por eso naruto te lo ruego vuelve y has que sonría_

_Naruto: lo pensare bee pero no prometo nada_

_¿?: bee-sensei de que están hablando-pregunto un chico de piel un poco mas oscura que bee_

_Bee: a naruto deja te presento a mis alumnos ellos son karui samui y omio samui es la lider del equipo-dijo señalando a una chica rubia-karui es aquella-señalando a una chica pelirroja de piel bronceada- y por ultimo omio-señalando a el chico del grupo tenia pelo de color blanco y piel bronceada_

_Naruto: es un placer _

_Samui: el placer es nuestro naruto-san nunca creí conocer al jinchuriki del biju mas fuerte_

_Karui: como es que tienes al biju mas fuerte ni siquiera pareces lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a omio y eso que es el mas devil_

_Omio: así e... OYEEEE-grito ofendido omio_

_Naruto: puede que no parezca fuerte pero el débil es fuerte también-dijo con simpleza_

_Omio: no entiendo que tiene de fuerte ser débil?-pregunto confundido_

_Naruto: en si nadie es fuerte ni débil por ejemplo yo puedo parecer débil y tonto pero tengo la inteligencia y rapidez de elaborar al menos 20 estrategias deferentes en un minuto a un nara le toma al menos 10 minutos tener al menos 5 que funcionen a la perfección y mi fuerza es igual o un poco mayor a la de bee o no bee?_

_Bee: bueno si pero tienes al biju mas fuerte eso te ayuda_

_Naruto: pero sigo siendo mas fuerte que tu verdad?_

_Bee: naruto provócame y te bañare en hierva de gato y te lanzare a yugito sabes bien como se pone con hierva de gato verdad narutito-dijo con ironía_

_Naruto: oye bee eso es trampa además yugito te molera a golpes si haces eso_

_Yugito: hacer que?_

_Naruto y Bee: aaaaaaaaa nos asustaste yugito-dijeron al mismo tiempo_

_Yugito: perdón pero hacer que? _

_Naruto: bueno veras..._

_Bee: estábamos hablando sobre como naruto te diría que retara a mi brother a pelear y después se ira_

_Yugito: naruto de verdad te iras?-pregunto deprimida_

_Naruto: bueno si después de pelear con A seguiré viajando por las aldeas ocultas y volveré a konoha para comenzar como ninja de kono...-no siguió ya que yugito le había dado una cachetada que sonó por toda la calle_

_Yugito: naruto eres un maldito TE ODIO-grito mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos para luego desaparecer en un sushin_

_Naruto: yugito yo lo siento-dijo deprimido al aire_

_Bee: chicos es todo por hoy váyanse a casa atengo que hablar con naruto-los alumnos obedecieron de inmediato_

_Naruto: bee que hago?_

_Bee: habla con ella espero que entiendas el porque te pido que vuelvas naruto_

_Naruto: si lo entiendo bee_

_en un campo vemos a yugito llorar amargamente diciendo_

_Yugito: naruto baka... solo vienes a jugar con mis sentimientos idiota maldito _

_Naruto: sabes es de mala educación hablar a espaldas de otro_

_Yugito: maldito-intenta golpearlo pero naruto la detiene con una mano-idiota-lo golpea en el pecho con la otra mano pero sin fuerza-tonto- vuelve a golpearlo a la vez que derrama mas lagrimas-desgraciado-naruto la abraza con fuerza y ella solo llora _

_Naruto: yugito ya estas calmada?_

_Yugito: si gracias naruto_

_Naruto: bien ahora a que vino el golpe porque todavía duele?_

_Yugito: bue bueno veras...esquemegustasysitevasmesentiriamuytriste-lo dijo todo bien rápido_

_Naruto: calma mas despacio que no entiendo-sonriendo_

_Yugito: es es que me gustas mucho y si te vas me sentiría muy triste y como no sabia como decírtelo reaccione de la peor manera_

_Naruto: a era eso bue QUEEEEE!-se desmayo (nota: guau que forma de afrontarlo no jajajaja)_

_Yugito: NARUTO será mejor que lo lleve al hospital_

_vemos a naruto durmiendo en una camilla del hospital naruto despertó en una jaula gigante frente a un gran zorro que lo miraba de mala manera_

_Naruto: antes de que digas algo ya se no fue la manera correcta de afrontarlo_

_Kiuby: tienes mucha razón como rayos te desmayas porque una chica se te confiesa ya atuviste sexo con cuatro a la ves_

_Naruto: bueno es que es la primera ves que alguien se me declara como se supone que reaccione olvídalo mejor despierto y hablo con ella_

_Kiuby: naruto un consejo se directo_

_Naruto: gracias-desvaneciéndose_

_naruto estaba abriendo los ojos intento sentarse pero sintió un peso en su pecho dirigió su mirada allí estaba yugito durmiendo sobre el abrasándolo con fuerza_

_Naruto: yugito despierta-sacudiéndola suavemente_

_Yugito: naruto NARUTO _

_Naruto: no grites alarmaras a los médicos_

_Yugito: cierto lo siento pero estas bien como te encuentras?_

_Naruto: calma estoy bien ahora yugito seré directo me gustas-dijo dejando en shock a yugito_

**Fin los dejare con el suspenso comenten hasta otra **


	12. La apuesta

**El desafío y la apuesta**

**hola el nuevo capitulo quiero avisar que tardare mas en subir capítulos porque mi estado de salud no es el mejor pero intentare subir uno o dos cada semana bien empecemos.**

_Vemos a naruto con yugito todavía en shock_

_Yugito: que dijiste...-saliendo del shock pero sin creerlo_

_Naruto: tu también me gustas yugito quiero que vengas conmigo a konoha_

_Yugito: naruto aunque diga que si no creo que A lo permita-dijo desanimada_

_Naruto: pero aceptarías venir conmigo?_

_Yugito: si naruto si aceptaría_

_Naruto: bien pues déjalo en mis manos-levantándose_

_Yugito: espera naruto to...-no termino la frase ya que naruto la estaba besando y solo se dejo llevar_

_Naruto: confía yugito te veré después -desapareció en un sushin _

_Yugito: na naruto me b beso-toda roja _

_vemos a naruto dirigirse hacia la torre del reikage muy decidido al parecer _

_Naruto: veamos retare al reikage a una pelea si lo venzo la apuesta será que yugito se valla conmigo a konoha bien o ya llegue pues a ver como resulta-dijo entrando a la torre _

_Secretaria: buen día joven en que puedo ayudarlo?_

_Naruto: hola quisiera hablar con el reikage un momento?_

_Secretaria: bien espere aquí iré a ver si puede verlo_

_después de unos minutos la secretaria le dijo a naruto que podía entrar_

_A: que quieres naruto? estaba ocupado en asuntos muy importantes _

_Naruto: tu y sarutobi son iguales los 2 creen que esa porquería de libro erótico escrito por el sanin es importante-dijo naruto directo dejando hecha una fiera a la secretari con mucho miedo_

_Secretaria: A que te dije de leer estos libros?-dijo mirando a A con una mirada que te mata te re mata te deja muerto en el acto (nota: creo que exagero pero que chistoso así si alguien fuera tan amable de decirme como se llama la secretaria es que yo no se jajaja)_

_A: bueno veras...-no se movía sabia que el mínimo movimiento y la secretaria lo mataría hasta que naruto lo salvo_

_Naruto: oigan aun sigo aquí bien diré lo que vine a decir A te reto a una pelea dentro de 3 meses y además te hago una apuesta si gano yugito se va conmigo y si pierdo me quedo como ninja de kumo que dices?_

_A: debo admitir que es tentador pero el riesgo es mucho_

_Naruto: no me digas que tienes miedo popopopopo gallina popopo_

_A: esta bien acepto te hare tragar tus palabras y no solo serás ninja de kumo tambien escucharas un mes la rimas de bee todas las mañanas_

_Naruto: bien y los dejo se nota que tienen que hablar-dijo sonriendo pícaramente_

_A: naruto me vengare-susurro el reikage_

_Secretaria: A empieza a decir tus oraciones- mientras se tronaba los nudillos y el reikage lloraba durante los siguientes 4 días lo que se oía en la oficina del reikage era gritos, lamentos, suplicas, rezos, hasta hubo un momento donde se hoyo a un perro ladrar(nota: no tengo idea esta parte la escribió una amiga así que yo ni idea okey sigamos) _

_vemos a naruto hablando con bee en un local de ramen_

_Bee: y dime naruto como te fue con yugito?_

_Naruto: bien no se si se podría decir que estamos en una relación pero la bese y le dije que me gusta y yo le gusto a ella así que no se_

_Bee: y con mi brother?_

_Naruto: acepto la pelea será dentro de 3 meses y tu que has hecho no te vi estos días?_

_Bee: estuve en una misión secreta_

_Naruto: y como te fue?_

_Bee: bastante bien la verdad a la hora debo ir a practicar mis rimas nos vemos naruto a por cierto les dije que tu pagas- dijo para desaparecer en un sushin luego se sintió un grito por toda la aldea_

_Naruto: BEEEEEEEE! TE MATERE COMES COMO PUERCO MALDITO MIRA NO MAS LA CUENTA!_

**bien este capitulo fue corto pero entiendan estoy en mis vacaciones na mentira lo que pasa es que estamos en cierre de mes y es prueba tras prueba además de problemas con una amiga digamos amiga con derecho bien hasta otra.**


	13. El viaje de entrenamiento

**el viaje de entrenamiento**

**Hola he vuelto ya se que se supone que volvería a inicios de junio lo que pasa es que rompí mi computadora en un arranque de ira jaja pero no mas problemas estoy de vuelta así empecemos.**

_Vemos a naruto en su habitación de hotel hablando con kurama _

_Kurama: naruto ya que pelearas con el reikage por tu hembra quiero llevarte de entrenamiento 2 meses a las antiguas tierras de los uzumaki también de paso te enseñare una forma de entrar en modo demonio por al menos 3 horas además de aprender técnicas de demonio y kenjutsu_

_Naruto: supongo que esta bien dime cuando partimos?_

_Kurama: esta misma tarde asi que despidete de tu hembra y de tus amigos_

_Naruto: esta bien y no es mi hembra ella es mi novia-dijo molesto_

_Kurama: entiende que nosotros los zorros nos referimos así a nuestras mujeres hasta el matrimonio recién ahí las llamamos por sus nombres es una regla que deberás seguir te quedo claro naruto-dijo serio_

_Naruto: a esta bien pero la llamare por su nombre en publico esta bien_

_Kurama: puedo aceptar eso bien ve_

_Naruto: okey te veré en las puertas kurama-sensei- dijo mientras salía corriendo_

_vemos a naruto caminando junto a bee y yugito _

_Naruto: espero que estén presentes cuando le patee el trasero a A_

_Yugito: naruto no te confíes los kages no se ganan ese titulo por nada_

_Bee: es cierto pero quiero ver como el zorro patea a mi brother jajajajajaja- dijo con una cara maléfica_

_Naruto: que clase de relación de hermanos es esa?_

_Bee: es la relación de mi venganza jajajajajaajaja_

_Naruto y Yugito: raro- con cara de estar viendo un bicho_

_Bee: e como que raro? y quiten esa caras no soy un bicho raro- dijo molesto _

_Naruto: si claro bee bien se esta haciendo tarde así que me voy tengo que reunirme con kurama-sensei_

_Bee: kurama? quien es?-pregunto con curiosidad como si le sonara el nombre_

_Habichi: es el zorro de nueve colas kiuby-dijo hachibi desde la mente de bee _

_Bee: (que naruto es entrenado por kiuby? con razón tiene tanto poder creo que lo mejor será estar callado) _

_Naruto: pues es mi sensei jajaja hasta luego los veré dentro de dos meses- dijo mientras corría en dirección a las puertas_

_Bee: lo voy a extrañar tu no yugito?_

_Yugito: POR SUPUESTO! es alguien especial ojala no le pase nada_

_vemos a kurama en las puertas de la aldea _

_Kurama: donde rayos estará este idiota llevo esperando media hora- decía aburrido cuando de repente le cayo algo encima aunque ya suponía que era_

_Naruto: o kurama-sensei no lo vi jajjajaajaja_

_Kurama: naruto entrenaremos desde aquí lo primero será evitar que te MATE EN LO QUE QUEDA DE CAMINO MUERE NARUTOOOOOO!_

_Naruto: NOOOOOOOO LO SIENTO KURAMA-SENSEI-gritaba mientras esquivaba jutsus cuchillos , kunais, shurikens y no se de donde pero también estatuas _

**El fin hola e vuelto y pues lamento haberme tardado tanto perdón gomenasai gomenasai **

**postdata: significa lo siento bien hasta otra**


	14. El bosque extraño

**El extraño bosque**

**hola bueno ya se que dirán que me e tardado pero sean compresibles ya venia con problemas desde antes de comenzar esto pero no los aburriré con mis problemas pero no olvidare agradecer por su paciencia y consejos así que muchas gracias y comencemos.**

_Vemos a naruto y kurama en medio de un bosque acampando_

_Naruto: oiga kurama-sensei estamos perdidos verdad?-pregunto con seguridad_

_Kurama: CALLA! no estamos perdidos solo nos desviamos del camino-dijo susurrando_

_Naruto: eso confirma que tengo razón_

_Kurama: CALLA! ya te dije que nos desviamos_

_Naruto: si usted lo dice iré a investigar volveré en una hora_

_Kurama: esta bien_

_naruto caminaba tranquilamente hasta que vio un claro se dirigió hasta el claro y lo que encontró lo dejo mudo se podía ver un lago brillante el agua tan clara pero no tuvo tiempo de admirar la belleza del lugar por que tuvo que esquivar tres shurikens que se dirigían a el por la espalda naruto salto y callo en medio del lago_

_Naruto: ¿ quien eres ? ¿ porque me atacas?-pregunto serio_

_¿?:valla se ve que eres bueno- dijo una voz femenina extrañamente hablaba de forma seductora_

_¿?: dijiste que primero te fijarías y luego atacarías mentirosa además fallaste- decía otra voz femenina a modo de regaño_

_Naruto: podrían dejar de pelear y decirme porque me atacan?- pregunto naruto confundido_

_¿?: simple serás nuestro esclavo sexual-dijo la primera voz dejando a naruto con un ligero sonrojo _

_¿?: ¿no se supone que le robaríamos?-dijo la otra confundida_

_¿?: mira su cuerpo no quisieras poseerlo oírlo gemir abajo tuyo que te haga sentir un placer indescriptible_

_¿?: si eso seria genial okey no los llevaremos-decía _

_¿?: bien ahora si no te resistes seré... -no continuo ya que en el lugar donde debería estar naruto había una rayitas con su forma-ESE MALDITO ESCAPO MIENTRAS HABLABAMOS _

_vemos a naruto huyendo del lugar por los arboles _

_Naruto: esclavo sexual si como no jajajaja suerte que me fui mientras estaban distraídas_

_¿?: sabes es de mala educación dejar a alguien hablando_

_Naruto: qu... -no continuo ya que lo habían noqueado_

_Mientras con kurama_

_Kurama: zzzzzzz zzzzzzz zzzzzzz zzzzzz zzzzzz_

_okey volvamos a naruto_

_Naruto: aaaa siento mi cabeza en un infierno que rayos bebí_

_¿?: nada pero si lo pides bien quizá te demos algo-dijo una voz seductora_

_Naruto: donde estas maldita porque no veo nada?- pregunto enojado_

_¿?: tranquilo solo lo tienes vendado a y por cierto me llamo kaila_

_Naruto: bien kaila porque rayos me capturaron?_

_Kaila: ya te lo había dicho serás nuestro esclavo sexual- dijo con simpleza_

_Naruto: por que a mi- decía naruto llorando estilo anime_

**Bien aquí termina el bosque extraño son dos capítulos así que esperen la continuación a si si alguien quiere aportar alguna idea para mejorar la historia será bien recibida por cierto estoy pensando hacer un harem de ichigo ustedes que dicen hasta otra.**


End file.
